


Isn't Loitering Illegal?

by 0orpheus



Series: High School Daze [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-26 23:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1706852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0orpheus/pseuds/0orpheus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nepeta is invited by Terezi to hangout with a bunch of her friends in a 7-11 parking lot after school. Said group of friends happens to include one Karkat Vantas. Romance strikes (not really).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Isn't Loitering Illegal?

**Author's Note:**

> This is quick look through Nepeta's eye's for a scene I'm writing in another fic.

The way he yelled and flailed at the blonde boy next to him was so adorable Nepeta almost couldn’t contain herself. When her friend and sometimes fellow roleplayer Terezi had invited her down to hangout at the 7-11 right off campus after school, she was a little scared. While Terezi was fine, Nepeta had never met her friends before and hanging out in some 7-11 parking lot seemed like something the scary stoner people would do. After much prodding on Terezi’s behalf, she agreed to join her and it took a grand total of ten minutes before she was happy she did.

Karkat Vantas was a year above her, an inch or two taller, and consisted mainly of wiry muscles and furious energy. Nepeta and Terezi had been sitting on the curb outside of the convience stores with freshly purchased drinks and the company of Terezi’s friend Aradia when a dark red station wagon rumbled up next to them and deposited him along with the infamous Dave Strider. Karkat’s irritated shouting, already easily heard by the girls outside, intensified as he shoved a handful of bills into the blonde’s hands and practically shoved him into the store.

To say it was love at first sight would be a bit of an exaggeration. When he first stepped out of the car, she practically flinched. Who was this angry boy and why was he now sitting down next to Terezi and talking as if they were best friends? But after a few minutes Karkat calmed down and she could study him better.

She listened to him speak in a normal voice, talking with the two other girls about classes and weekend activities, and learned his voice was naturally somewhat soft and a little bit raspy. She learned his eyes weren’t filled with anger but instead passion, and that he actually looked pretty cute when he wasn’t yelling at Dave for buying the wrong brand of cigarettes, something Terezi said Dave did solely out of spite almost every time. She even learned that he weighed exactly 115 pounds courtesy of a sarcastic Terezi comment. Despite her initial fear, Nepeta found herself being more and more interested in, maybe even attracted to, the surly young man. She practically squeaked when about fifteen minutes in he turned to her and introduced himself as “the asshole of the group” and it took her a few moments of mumbling before she managed to say her own name.

But then more people came, and both of them were pulled into separate conversations. Karkat argued with Terezi and pale teen wearing 3D-glasses, with Dave making quips and comments from Terezi’s lap. She coughed from a cigarette Aradia kindly gave her and talked with Dave’s friends John and Jade, who both bombarded her with enthusiastic questions and made her laugh so hard her sides hurt. They spent a good half hour like this, eating convenience store food and blowing smoke rings and Nepeta didn’t go more than five minutes without stealing a glance at Karkat.

Eventually, Dave stood up and announced that he had to go pick up his sister from violin practice, sorry all, try not to get kicked out for crying too much. This meant that Karkat had to go to, something that disappointed Nepeta a bit more than she had expected.

“Hey, Nepeta right?”

His voice jolted her out her momentary sadness and she looked up to see him standing next to her as Dave complained about being late from the car.

“Yeah?” She could feel her heart rate starting to pick up. Was he just going to say good bye? Or even better, ask for her number or something? She waited with eager anticipation while Karkat yelled at Dave to shut up before turning back at her.

“You don’t have my lighter do you? That assfuck dirtying my car said he had passed it you.”

Nepeta sighed a little in a dissapointment, but was unsurprised. She passed him his lighter, a Zippo with the Cancer zodiac symbol engraved on it, and he mumbled a thanks before turning to deal with Dave.

She waved goodbye to the two boys with everyone else and before telling them that she was heading off too. As she drove away from the parking lot, she decided that she was definitely hanging out with them again. Next time, she might even manage to talk to him.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first Homestuck fanfic and I'll flat out admit it's really bad but if I didn't upload it I know I wouldn't have the courage to upload anything else I write. Thank you for reading.


End file.
